(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a combination connector for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a combination connector for a vehicle that facilitates a connector assembling process in an in-line assembly line by integrating a connector which is a coupling part for wires extending to various electrical parts.
(b) Background Art
As vehicles become more luxurious and multi-functioned due to the enhancement of the performance of engines and the mounting of various convenience devices, many electrical parts and controllers are mounted to the vehicles and a wiring harness, including power lines of various electrical parts, control signal lines, and communication lines between the controllers, and cables, which are installed in an arrangement.
In particular, connectors are mounted to the ends of wiring harnesses or cables for electrical connections to various electrical parts or between the controllers, which connectors are manufactured in different shapes according to the standards of the electrical parts, and the sizes of the in-use wires.
Accordingly, as a plurality of connectors for connecting various wiring harnesses are assembled in an in-line assembly line, the number of processes increases.
For example, as can be seen in FIG. 4, a plurality of connectors are required as a main wire 1 for a power supply, and a front wire 2 extending to the front of the chassis, the main wire 1 and a floor wire 3 extending to the bottom of the chassis, and the front wire 2 and the floor wire 3 are connected to each other through connectors 4, and the assembling positions of the connectors 4 are different. Such an arrangement increases the number of connector assembling processes.
In particular, when a connector is assembled at a dash panel and a front pillar of the chassis, the assembling space for a worker is narrow. As the worker performs an assembling operation with his head being lowered, it is difficult to couple the connector, severely lowering work efficiency.
Considering the aforementioned problems, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a multi-box 5 having a large volume for gathering a plurality of connectors 4 at random has been suggested. However, a big hole 6 has to be formed at a position of an in-line assembly line where connectors are assembled to install the large-volume multi-box 6, raising various restrictions in installing a large volume multi-box, which is disadvantageous in the aspect of cost.